


I Hate It When You See Me Cry

by notanotherscreenname



Series: FeVeR Dreams [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, poor carver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherscreenname/pseuds/notanotherscreenname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his late fathers birthday and Carver isn't taking it well this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate It When You See Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt I posted on tumblr pick a Halestorm song and a ship and I'll write it: angsty/sad fever!! 4. I Hate It When You See Me Cry: I hate it when you see me cry, Your t-shirt soaked through from my eyes, When I’m not as tough as I should be, And you see the softest part of me, I hate it when you see me cry.
> 
> (here's the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojnlfyvtQ8E )
> 
> Thanks to chiarascura for the prompt and for inadvertently making me cry too.

    Felix set the carrot peeler on the counter and tilted his head to the sounds he thought he heard. He couldn’t make out what it was exactly but it was coming from the bathroom down the hall. He shuffled closer trying to silence his own movement to hear the sound better. He thought about calling Carver down to investigate with him, the last time he’d heard a strange noise it turned out to be a raccoon in the attic and he had squealed like a child when it lunged at him. Everyone thinks they’re just so cute, including him before he moved into the cabin with Carver, but they are nasty little buggers when they’re scared.  
  
    He got to just outside the bathroom door when he heard it again. This time it didn’t sound so much like an animal, it was breathy and too human to be a raccoon. He knocked on the door, “Carver? Is that you in there or did another critter get in?”  
  
    This time the sound was unmistakable Carver was crying, “Carver, are you okay? Can I come in?”  
  
    He heard Carver sob then what could only be his phone hitting the side of the cast iron bathtub. Felix turned the knob but found it locked, “Carver, Amatus, you’re scaring me. Please let me in.”  
  
    The answer was more weeping so Felix ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Carver had shown him the trick to pop the stubborn lock on the bathroom door and for once he was thankful that the damned thing occasionally locked itself because it meant he had a way to get in now. He rushed back trying to calmly assure Carver that he was coming while he slipped the knife between the door and jam. He wiggled it around until he found the catch then twisted his wrist. The door sprang open and he dropped the knife in the hall as he rushed to Carver who was on his knees bent double and trembling.  
  
    He dropped to his knees beside him and gathered him up into his lap. Carver turned his face into Felix’s chest burying his face in the soft grey jersey of his shirt. Felix cradled Carvers head with one hand and rubbed his other hand across Carvers back in circles shushing him and humming soothing little melodies that he made up on the spot. He rocked him for a while doing his best to bring him back from wherever he was that had him so distraught. He had never seen Carver like this. He got a bit teary at heroic deaths in movies but that was the extent of it up until now. He carded his fingers through Carvers hair and bent to kiss the top of his head.  
  
    When his sobs quieted down to heavy breaths and sniffles Felix asked, “wanna talk about it?”  
  
    Carver shook his head against Felix’s chest and pulled him tighter against his body. “Not yet, just,” his voice snagged on the emotion but he pushed it back and finished, “it’s on my phone.”  
  
    Felix found Carvers phone lying on the floor with a freshly cracked screen. He swiped it open to find Bethany’s face book page. The latest status read:

  
  
_Dear Daddy, it’s been ten years now. We all still miss you so much. Mama most of all I think. She’s not quite the same without you but she‘s stayed strong for all of us. We all do our best to make you proud though. Marian just discovered another ancient dwarven something or other. She’s got an exhibit in the Kirkwall Museum of Ancient History opening this month. Garrett received a humanitarian award this year for his work keeping Kirkwall safe. I’m happy with my class full of rug rats. First graders are so eager to learn and they wear me out every day but I love them. And Carver, we can’t forget baby brother Carver. He can’t tell us what he does most of the time, classified, but he’s keeping us safe, I know that. He still keeps that beat up blue monster of a truck running just like you taught him. We all do our best because we know your memory deserves nothing less. I hope that when we get to see you again you will know how hard we all try for you. Love you Daddy, happy birthday._  
  
  

 Felix put the phone down gently to prevent further cracking and pulled Carvers face up to look at him. He kissed his cheeks just under his eyes. Carver kept his eyes down but he managed to say, “I hate it when you see me cry. I’m supposed to be strong. You’re supposed to be able to count on me.”      
  
    “You are, I can count on you, always.” He stroked Carver’s jaw and said, “look at me please.” Carver looked up reluctantly, “you’re allowed to be sad Carver. I can be here for you too. Even if that means you soak my t-shirts from time to time.”  
  
    Carver laughed weakly, “I swear I thought I was okay this time until I read that. She does it every year and they usually don’t get to me but the damn truck line hit me.”  
  
    “It was his wasn’t it? Your fathers?”  
  
    “Yeah, he gave it to me when Bethy and I turned sixteen, he had bought a new truck for the farm that year. Bethy got Marians old car. Dad spent the summer showing me how to fix it and keep it running. Then…” his breath rushed out as more tears fell from his eyes, “Then early the next year he… he was gone.”  
  
    Felix pulled the hem of his shirt up and dabbed at the fresh tears falling from Carvers eyes. They were red and puffy and Carver tried to turn away but Felix gently pulled him back. He brushed away the lock of inky hair that fell onto Carvers brow and said, “so, more than one memory happened in that truck huh?”  
  
    “Only good ones. That’s why I keep it running.”  
  
    Felix stood and held his hands down to help Carver up. “Come on. Let’s go for a drive. Maybe you can finally teach me how to drive a stick.”  
  
    Carver sniffed and smiled watery. “All right. I guess I need to go get a new glass put in my phone anyway.” He pulled Felix into a tight hug and said, “Thank you, I love you, you know.”


End file.
